ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawl Europe
How Brawl Europe joined the Tourney Back at Biggleland, the Biggles were informed about a tournament in Nintendo Land. The Kidsongs Kids paid a visit, only to hear that Alex O'Connell was wreaking havoc! Billy Biggle told Brady to run over to the Smash Bros. Tourney to stop Anck-Su-Namen and that's what Brady did. He signed up as Brawl Europe. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Brawl Europe: *Play 1532 Versus Mode matches. *Finish Classic Mode with every Kidsongs universe character except Brawl Europe. Players can avoid having to fight him in both games by purchasing him at the Smash Store for 500 coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid fighting him by making a wish from Porunga. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Brawl Europe at Daileon. Upon defeating him, after purchasing him, or after making the wish for him from Porunga, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Brawl Europe, the well-known boy of the Kidsongs Kids who really prefers to be Brady Kimball!" He will be seen right of Marth, left of Zero Suit Samus, above Phosphora, and below Ike. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins one of his shurikens. After the announcer calls his name Brawl Europe summons three shadow clones and they do three shuriken slashes as Brawl Europe says "Only in Biggleland!". Special Attacks Shuriken Attack (Neutral) Brawl Europe throws his shuriken at his opponent and it comes back to him because of its string. Shuriken Punch (Side) Brawl Europe does a high punch then a straight punch. Grapple Shuriken (Up) Brawl Europe throws his shuriken upwards. If it hits a ledge, Brawl Europe will grapple to it. Counter (Down) Brawl Europe strikes a ninja pose. If he is hit, he throws three shurikens at his opponent. Hyper Shuriken Attack (Hyper Smash) Same as Shuriken Attack, except much stronger. Europe Finale (Final Smash) Brawl Europe strikes a ninja pose. If he is hit, he mounts him/her, then rapidly jabs his shuriken, throws his opponent up, and does a horizontal cross slash, cutting his opponent away. Victory Animations #Brawl Europe detransforms into Brady Kimball and does two punches announcing "Just about EVERYONE we met today is a little bit on the silly side...". #*Brawl Europe detransforms into Brady Kimball and does two punches announcing "The Kidsongs Kids have more espionage than you think!", (Jin victories only) #Brawl Europe throws his shuriken up and catches it saying "It looks like we never even left!". #Brawl Europe does three shuriken slashes saying "And all the presents are ready.". #*Brawl Europe does three shuriken slashes saying "Better bring Rick next time.". (Alex O'C victories only) On-Screen Appearance Brady Kimball turns into Battle Europe and prepares his shuriken asking "What's the story behind that statue?". Special Quotes *Can we see our new friends one more time before we go? (When fighting Jin or Alex O'C) Trivia *Despite being Brawl Europe, only the United Kingdom is shown on his shirt when Brady Kimball becomes Brawl Europe. *Brawl Europe shares his Japanese voice actor with Moe Doodle, Fredward Jones, Shingo Yabuki, Aokiji, the King Bob-omb, Heracross, Abomination, and Bugaboom. *Brawl Europe shares his French voice actor with Yun-Seong. *Brawl Europe shares his German voice actor with Hercules. *Alex O'Connell is Brady Kimball's rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Kidsongs characters Category:Good Aligned Characters